Resistance Fall
by devilhunter37
Summary: In the future mankind has fallen and Earth has been turned into a wasteland. Now fate rests in the hands of a select few..... *All of Chapter 2 and Part of Chapter 3 has been added*
1. Prologue

Author's Note:  
  
This shall be my first submission to this website. I hope you find this story to be a pleasurable experience. The story is being written periodically and chapters will be uploaded as they are completed. Please comment if you have any criticism or praise you wish to deliver. Any feedback at all will be greatly appreciated.  
  
~Devil Hunter  
  
Prologue  
  
In the future mankind has failed as a species. A cultist group known only as the Clensing has decided the fate for us all. That fate is the complete annihilation of all who dare oppose them. After wiping the Earth clean of most life the Clensing has moved onto other planets in need of their "assistance." One such planet is the war riddled planet Kuria, the Kloner home world. Between Kuria and the few remaining human Resistances left alive they hope to put an end to the Clensing. However not all has been well. The Clensing has been receiving weapons and supplies from powerful forces in the universe looking to put an end to the human threat.  
  
In the 68th year of the Great War a group of scientists came together to try and create a solution to their dwindling numbers. They were lead by a genius, a man by the name of Professor Utonium. Working for two years the scientists came across a genetic breakthrough and created a group of seven powerful warriors with extraordinary abilities. The technicalities of their creation were lost when a Clensing patrol party discovered the lab and destroyed it. Luckily the frozen embryos containing the soldiers survived and they were born shortly afterward. They were each trained in a specific field and became the greatest of their field. These few warriors are mankind's last hope and the hope they provide is perhaps the only thing humanity has left to cling to.  
  
Character Index:  
  
Blossom: Born to lead, she was trained in military tactics and warfare. Incredibly smart, Blossom retains an IQ of 274 and can think faster on her feet than most generals twice her age. At 23 she has excelled in leading and has turned the tide of the war on several occasions.  
  
Bubbles: A lover of flight she was trained to lead a group of SkyHoppers into combat. Her first mission was said to have been suicide but with daring tactics and expertise Bubbles escaped with her life and the lives and several others.  
  
Buttercup: A combat hardened leader she is a field commander in charge of the 43rd Battalion. A group of soldiers who have seen more combat than any other and have the scars to prove it. Buttercup boasts the record of 114 kills in a battle and leads her soldiers into combat as if she had a death wish.  
  
Brick: One of two members of the Red Dragon Commandos. Trained in all forms of combat Brick is lethal with whatever you give him. Responsible for uncovering secrets about the Clensing never known has earned him the respect of every member of the Resistance.  
  
Boomer: Along with his brother Butch he serves in the Sand Rangers. A group of soldiers who are sent in to clean up messes that are too risky for normal soldiers. The Rangers don't see a lot of combat but when they do they deliver a killing blow every time.  
  
Butch: Originally a field commander alongside Buttercup, Butch became a Ranger after Boomer had a near death experience on the field of battle. Ever since he has fought along side his brother Boomer in the hopes he can keep them both alive until the end of the war.  
  
Ray: The only other member of Red Dragon. Ray is thought to have been a myth among soldiers. His battle records are completely classified and he only goes where Blossom tells him. Soldiers who have seen him in combat describe him as "a demon in the flesh".  
  
Common Terms:  
  
SkyHopper: A GsI-192 fighter plane designed for long range and short-range combat. The only fighter available to the Resistance the GsI is reliable and extremely durable. Pilots have been known to leave their lives in the planes control and escape without a scratch.  
  
Buzzer: A lightweight hoverbike capable of all terrain mobility. They are fast and easily deployed. The Resistance only has a few of them so the riders are well trained and have never lost a bike. The bikes belong specifically to the Rangers however there is talk of a mass production model to be issued to ground troops.  
  
BlueJays: CnI-197 fighter planes are specific to the Clensing and have been remodeled for fast deployment of heavy artillery. They are speedy and lightly armored. However despite a few weaknesses they are deadly and have left thousands of soldiers lying dead on the field of battle.  
  
Hammer: A fast moving off road vehicle converted to military use. Nicknamed for the large cannon it is usually outfitted with that resembles an oversized hammer. The Hammer is fast moving and easily deployed through the Wastelands of Earth.  
  
Jackknife: A lightweight ballistic tank used by the Resistance. It is fast and posses a 230mm cannon capable of firing 4 rail shells per second. The tank is lightly armor and can be easily destroyed using anti-personal rockets. Because of this the Jackknife is usually seen supporting troops instead of leading them.  
  
Yheti: The White tanks of the Clensing are easily spotted and very lightly armored. However they are still used up front in combat rather than as support. The reason for this is because the Yheti is armed with six 100mm chain guns and can easily tear apart infantry before it is targeted.  
  
The Shell: A heavily armored command post that can be deployed if necessary. The Shell posses seven 200mm cannons as well as forty 35mm anti- infantry chain guns that defend it from all sides. Also The Shell is capable of carrying 2,000 troops into combat at any time.  
  
The Hive: The forefront of the Resistance's power. The Hive is the most heavily armor HQ and is the fallback point for all troops if needed. The Hive is located near what was once Washington D.C. This is the command post at which Blossom resides.  
  
Hail Mary: Hail Mary's are advanced Hydrogen Bombs that are capable of multi-warhead deployment. The last reaming Hail Mary's have been stored somewhere deep underground and both the Resistance and the Clensing are searching desperately for the cache of death.  
  
Kloner: Beasts native to the planet of Kuria. They are as large as a small car and resemble overgrown lizards. They are ferocious in appearance and in battle as well. Possessing a material known as Glein gives them extraordinary abilities.  
  
Black Star: An orbital space station that has been modified by the Clensing. The resistance has staged multiple attacks on the Black Star all have resulted in failure due to the stations excessive defense techniques.  
  
Chemical X: A material used in the creation of Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles, Boomer, Butch, Brick, and Ray. All reserves of Chemical X has been lost however there are ancient rumors of Chemical X being tied to a powerful weapon burried deep within the Earth's crust. 


	2. Chapter 1: The Sands of Time

All right Chapter 1 is complete. I went through and fixed a few typos and gramatical errors. Buts its always hard to get them all. Chapter 2 will be up soon.  
  
Chapter 1: The Sands of Time  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
09:23 hrs  
  
The Hive, Somewhere near the outskirts of the Washington Ruins  
  
The small office glowed an eary blue as a computer clicked through code. A young woman in her early twenties sat siltenly staring at her computer screen. Her long auburn hair stretched down to her lower back and was secured with a faded heart clip. Her ruby eyes were tired and expressionless as she watched the computer move through its loading process. After several moments a the screeen flashed and message appeared in black lettering.  
  
"Good Morning Blossom."  
  
Blossom stared blankly at the screen as a small envelope appeared in the upper right hand corner of the screen. She tapped it with her pen and waited as the computer loaded a security program. A white message appeared.  
  
"Please Enter Proper Clearance Codes."  
  
Blossom tapped a few numbers in and placed her thumb on the keypad allowing it to verfiry her identity. The computer beeped and a new message came up.  
  
"Level Beta Clearance Required. Please prepare for Retinal Scan."  
  
A small orb extened out from her desk and opened to reveal a red eye. She closed her left eye and placed her right eye against the red scanner. A blinding flash of red light erupted into her retina and then the computer beeped. She sat back as the computer loaded the message.  
  
======================================================  
  
Subj: Resistance Fall  
  
Date: Day 43 of Year 93, 3042  
  
From: Commander in Chief/Kurai System/Kurzish  
  
To: Resistance General/Earth System/Blossom Utonium  
  
======================================================  
  
Message Begin......  
  
Blossom, the few supplies that remain with my faction are dwindling. We are failing on Kuria. The Clensing have become to great for our small forces to eliminate. We need assistance as soon as you can provide it. I know you are having trouble as well but if Kurai falls the Clensing will have access to our technology and the Earth and it's System will fall shortly afterward. Any available forces will be greatly appreciated.  
  
Message End......  
  
Blossom stared at the screen as the message click off and erased itself from the computers memory. She leaned back and rubbed her eyes and looked out into her small dark officed. Her mind was clouded and it was difficult for her to focus. She didn't want to let Kurzish down as he didn't trust any humans and she had just recently earned his. But her hands were tied in too many ways. She had no SkyHoppers left since Bubbles and her Squardron had somehow disapeared from the face of the Earth and she didn't even have an extra commando to spare as Ray had disppeared four years ago. She leaned back again and was about to write a response when her door burst open. A young man dressed in a tan uniform was holding the door open. His light brown hair as falling into his wild green eyes. The expression on his face was worry as well as horror.  
  
"General turn on your scanner! It's the 43rd!"  
  
Blossom scrambled through her equipment and pulled out a long range scanner. She turned it on and a woman's voice crackled through.  
  
"This is Field Commander of the 43rd Batallion. We are pinned down north of the Mojave Desert near the Arizona Wastelands. We are under heavy Clensing fire. Repeat we are under heavy fire from a Clensing Front Unit. Does anyone copy?!"  
  
Blossom flipped a switch and spoke slowly and calmly into the scanner as her instincts began to take over.  
  
"Commander this is General Blossom Utoniom of The Hive. We read you loud and clear and we're sending the Rangers. Prepare for a weapon drop as well. Do you copy."  
  
The radio cracked for a moment and the woman's voice broke through again.  
  
"Roger that General. We'll hold the hole until the Rangers get here. Over and out."  
  
Blossom clicked the scanner off and turned to the man still standing in the doorway. She stood and screamed at him.  
  
"What are you waiting for Luitenant Hale! Scramble the Rangers!"  
  
"Yes Ma'am right away!"  
  
Luitenant Hale saluted and ran off leaving the door to slam behind him. Blossom sat back heavily in her chair and sighed. She rubbed her eyes and looked up to see a picture of her, Bubbles, and Buttercup. She reached over and picked it up. After studying it silently for a moment she spoke softly to herself.  
  
"Don't you dare disapear on me too Buttercup."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
10:14 hrs  
  
Mojave Desert, Somewhere in the Arizona Wastelands  
  
Sand and rock chunks flew all around as bullets and cannon fire erupted from soldiers of both The Clensing and The Resistance. A young woman in her early twenties stood silently watching the battle securely from a command post just behind Resistance soldiers. Her jet black hair was hanging loosely from a black beret she was wearing and her cold jade eyes were watching with little emotion as another one of her soldiers ate a bullet. She cursed loudly and slammed her fist onto a desk nearby causing all inside the command post to turn. The woman grabbed a lightweight combat vest and strapped it on. She slammed clips into the holders and picked up a rifle. She turned to leave the post when a young man with bright blonde hair stopped her.  
  
"Commander Buttercup please remain in the CP!"  
  
Buttercup pushed him aside and ran down the stairs to the battle below. She cocked the rifle and sprinted across the sands to a low bunker. She dove into it and crawled over to a young man screaming into a radio. Sand and rocks fell onto her as she waited for him to finish and then he turned and saluted her.  
  
"Come to fight the good fight with a few grunts Commander?"  
  
Buttercup returned the salute and spoke.  
  
"What's the status? Where are the Jackknifes?"  
  
"Having trouble coming over the ridge. Chief Jules thinks he can get them here in ten to fifteen minutes."  
  
Buttercup peered over the ridge and watched bullets riddle a man's chest into hamburger. Buttercup turned to the radioman and spoke quickly.  
  
"Find Grimes and tell him to get his ass over here with the rocket launchers."  
  
The radioman talked quickly into the mic and soon afterward a clumsy man wearing a bright blue beret hoped down next to them. Cradled in his arms was a large double-barreled rocket launcher. He saluted Buttercup and waited for orders.  
  
"Grimes target those Yhetis in the backline. They're the ones chewing up our soldiers."  
  
Grimes swallowed heavily and nodded. He pulled off his pack and pulled out several long tubes. He slid one into the back of the launcher and propped it up onto the edge of the bunker. He looked through the sight and tried to find the Clensings tanks. After a few moments he found them and targeted them just as they unleashed a volley of machine gun fire in his direction. Several bullets collided with him and sent blood spraying all over the sand. A bullet tore through the scope and rendered the electronic targeting useless. Buttercup cursed and grabbed Grimes' wrist to check for a pulse.  
  
"Fuck! Stanton!"  
  
The radioman turned and looked at Grimes.  
  
"Damnit. Do you want me to call for a Medic?"  
  
"No he's gone. Keep checking in with the god damned Jackknifes. I'm going to go and take out those Yhetis."  
  
"Commander pardon my sudden outburst. But are you out of your fucking mind!?"  
  
Buttercup grabbed Stanton by the shirt and pulled him to her face.  
  
"Listen Stanton. Just do what I say and leave those bastards to me. Call the frontline and tell them to make a path for me. Try to get a Hammer out there. I could use the speed."  
  
Stanton nodded and got to work quickly calling in everything she had ordered. Buttercup grabbed two of the tubes on the ground next to Grimes and strapped them to her vest. She shouldered the launcher and cocked her rifle. She took three deep breaths and jumped out from the bunker and ran as fast as she could to the next available form of cover, which happened to be a downed BlueJay. Bullets explode against the BlueJay's hull and sent debris all around her. She was about to move when a Hammer fishtailed next to her and a young woman wearing bright green camo leaned out the side.  
  
"Need a lift commander?"  
  
"Right on time Leigh."  
  
Buttercup hopped up and crawled onto the back grinning as Leigh slammed on the gas and rolled the Hammer back out into the line of fire. Bullets riddled the cab but the bulletproof armor held out. Buttercup leaned into the cab and shouted.  
  
"Get a line on the side of the Yhetis! I can take them out then!"  
  
"Roger that Commander!"  
  
Leigh turned the Hammer so they were moving towards the Yhetis with the Hammer's left side facing them. Buttercup pulled the launcher out and used the blind sight to line the launcher up with the Closest Yheti. She counted to three as they were almost parallel with it and fired. The rocket flew headlong and smashed into the front side of the Yheti and blew it to pieces. A secondary explosion went off as the several thousand rounds inside exploded from the flames. Buttercup cocked the launcher allowing the tube to load the second rocket. They came across the next Yheti and she fired again. It exploded as well sending a few troops who had fallen back to guard it flying. Leigh pulled a 180 to avoid a mortar shell, which sent Buttercup flying against the back of the Hammer. The launcher clanged onto the ground and she struggled to get up. Leigh turned and screamed back to her over the sound of gunfire.  
  
"Commander we just got a report that four BlueJays are on their way! I suggest we head back to the CP and wait for the Jackknifes!"  
  
Buttercup grabbed the side of the Hammer and pulled herself to her feet. She allowed the force to move her to the cab and screamed in.  
  
"Negative Leigh. We stay here. Take me to the last Yheti. I'll get out and you can head back to base."  
  
Leigh turned back around and looked confused.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm going to take the Yheti and use its gun to take out the BlueJays."  
  
"But Commander that's suicide!"  
  
"Just get me over there."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
10:45 hrs  
  
Somewhere on the Planet Kuria  
  
The hot sun beat down causing heat to release from the already burning sands. A lone figure dressed entirely in black stumbled aimlessly around through the sand. His dark black hair was matted to his forehead with sweat and blood. His black jumpsuit was torn in several places and blood was stained into his white undershirt. A holster containing a large caliber uzi was strapped to his belt. His brown eyes were tired and seemed lost. He walked with the caliber of a drunken man and had no coordination at all. Finally a stumble sent him to the ground he laid there breathing heavily. His eyes closed slowly and then everything went black as he passed out.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
11:00 hrs  
  
The hidden base of Juon Kai, Somewhere on Kuria  
  
A large red kloner sat on its hind legs staring a message being sent off to the Earth system. It scratched behind its ears before standing and walking silently out of the small room into a vast hallway constructed of rock and metal. It walked slowly nodding to different species of creatures as they walked and ran to various tasks about the base. He stopped when a small lizard creature dressed in lightweight combat armor ran up to him breathing heavily. It saluted him and the kloner returned the salute.  
  
"What is it Grat."  
  
"Commander Kurzish! We have uncovered something in the deserts of Liona. We think it might be a hu… a hu.."  
  
"A human?"  
  
"Yes one of those. It was wearing a Resistance patch from the Earth System."  
  
Kurzish rubbed his chin with his clawed front paw and thought silently.  
  
"Take me to him."  
  
Grat lead Kurzish through the halls to a medical bay located on the outer rim of the base. Kurzish opened the door to see a young man with dark brown hair sitting up on a table wearing a pair of faded black pants and a blood stained white shirt. Bandages covered his body and his left arm was in a sling. He looked at Kurzish with confused, but calm eyes. Kurzish eyed him up and down and spoke slowly.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing on Kuria."  
  
The m an blinked as if he was unsure how to answer. Kurzish waited momentarily and turned to a large creature covered in blueish scales standing next to the man. It was wearing a white lab coat and was holding a clipboard.  
  
"Doctor why can't he speak?"  
  
The doctor checked off a few more things before responding then turned to Kurzish.  
  
"Well Kurzish, he can actually speak just fine. He's unfortunantly suffering from an advanced case of amnesia."  
  
Kurzish turned back to the man who nodded as if to agree with the doctor.  
  
"You have no idea who you are or where you came from then?"  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Why aren't you afraid of the us."  
  
The man stared at him silently for a moment and then spoke.  
  
"I don't feel any need to be."  
  
Kurzish lunged forward in a split second and swiped at the man's face. He missed on purpose but still came within an inch of slicing his head in half. The man never even blinked. Kurzish stepped back and grinned.  
  
"Well it seems your confident as well. Why is that."  
  
"I dont know. I just know for some reason I won't be harmed. And I also know that I could have stopped you if I needed too."  
  
Kurzish narrowed his eyes.  
  
"What makes you, a human, think you can stop me?"  
  
The man hopped down from the table and began to remove his bandages. The doctor moved to stop him but Kurzish waved him to step back. The man removed his bandages completely and flexed his once wounded arm. He turned to Kurzish with a serious look on his face and spoke in a low tone.  
  
"I just know."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
11:12 hrs  
  
Somwhere in deep space  
  
The sleek hull of the SkyHopper shimered in the dim light of space. Stars reflected off the neatly polished armor and the dark canopy of the cockpit glowed slightly with a dim green light. Inside a young woman sat staring at a small handheld computer going over a list. She unstrapped her helmet and pulled it off to reveal beautiful blonde hair falling to her shoulders. Her bright sapphire eyes shimered as the sudden flash of a comet lit the canopy up. She smiled and turned back to her computer. She was suddenly startled when her radio came to life.  
  
"Captain Bubbles come in."  
  
Bubbles fumbled with the mic for a moment and clicked it on and spoke sweetly into it.  
  
"Why hello there James. What are you doing big boy."  
  
There was a laugh on the other end and James responded.  
  
"Nothin much. I went over the specs you asked for and I have concluded that a second light jump would put us somewhere."  
  
Bubbles put a confused look on and spoke again.  
  
"What do you mean 'Somewhere'?"  
  
"I mean I have no idea where the hell we would end up. It could be in our system, it could be a couple million light years off course. I have no idea. We aren't even in a mapped section of the universe."  
  
Bubbles sighed and clicked off the computer and slid it into her pocket and spoke again.  
  
"Well, keep working on it James."  
  
"Roger that captain. You keep it together for our sake okay?"  
  
"Roger James. Out."  
  
Bubbles clicked off the radio and flipped the autopilot switch. She leaned back in her seat and rubbed her eyes. It had been three days since her feet had been on the ground and fatigue was setting in. She cursed herself silently for not remaining on the last planet they had landed on. All of her pilots had argued the decision to leave as it had been a perfect find. Breathable air, wildlife that wasnt too dangerous, water, even a pair of twin suns that had helped refuel the whole fleets solar energy reserves. But it had been Bubbles who had decided they leave. She yearned for home. The smell of the dust and both of her sister's voices. Everything she had taken for granted had been whisked out of her life in an instant just because of a new system.  
  
Ever since she had been a little girl Bubbles had been fascinated with flight. From a helicopter ride to a flight simulator it all thrilled her. She loved the rush of going from a stand still position to Mach 4 and the Zero G feeling her SkyHopper gave her. She loved dearly the fear that landing on a sea carrier gave and the air-to-air dog fights the Clensing pilots provided. She loved it all. So when the opportunity came up to have a system installed in her plane that could push it past the speed of light she jumped on it. Ignoring completely the warnings about it's unstability. She had to have the speed. And it had cost her and the lives of her men dearly. One minute they were flying over Utah, the next they were somewhere deep in space floating aimlessly. Waiting for their generators to kick in to allow the use of the radio.  
  
At first Bubbles had been afraid. Not because she was lost. But because she had thought she had lost everyone. On some amazingly lucky break the entire squadron had survived. Her first course of action had been to organize everyone to a calmer state before allowing herself to feel any panic. After that entire ordeal she set out on moving the team through space slowly. Every planet they passed was thoroughly checked. This went on for a week until finally they came upon a planet worth staying on. They lived on the planet they ended up nick naming Earth 2 for two weeks before Bubbles finally decided she needed to get back home. So after making sure they were prepared to travel for another three weeks she gave the order to move out. She still wasn't sure if it was the best idea.  
  
As she continued to lose herself in her thoughts she almost didn't notice the blinking red light on the radio. A sudden loud beep filled the cockpit and startled Bubbles back to reality. She frantically flipped the switch on to hear a woman's voice crackle through.  
  
"Captai Bubbles! Come in this is urgent!"  
  
Bubbles grabbed the mic and spoke into it.  
  
"What's going on Lena!?"  
  
"We have an urgent message from an unidentified source. Should I patch them through to you?"  
  
"Yes right away."  
  
After a few moments the voice of a man broke through the silence.  
  
"This is Polas of the Kian Military. Attention unidentified aircraft. You have entered a Restriced Flight Zone. Please turn back immeadiatly or you will be shot down."  
  
Bubbles grabbed the mic and spoke into it quickly.  
  
"This is Captain Bubbles of the Earth Resistance Flight Squadron 13. We are lost from our system and are in need of asistance to return home."  
  
There was a slight silence and Bubbles felt her heart sink. Maybe they didn't recieve her message and they were about to be shot down. Maybe they didn't care at all. Whatever was happening Bubbles was sure her luck was running out. Then a voice broke through.  
  
"We Roger that Captain Bubbles. We have orders to return you to base and assist you on your flight home."  
  
On the party line connected to the SkyHoppers cheering broke out. Bubbles felt a smile break across her lips. Maybe her luck would hold out just long enough to get them home.  
  
"We appreciate that greatly Polas. We'll follow you back to your base."  
  
"Roger that."  
  
Bubbles locked onto the signal and put her ship into autopilot. Lights switched on across her board signaling the rest of the squad had done the same. Bubbles heart skipped beats as the thought of going home became more than just a dream.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
End of Chapter 1. Prepare for 2. 


	3. Chapter 2: The Journey Home

All right! I finally completed Chapter 2! Although it's massive it will probably be one of the largest in all of the chapters so don't freak out. Chapter 3 should be up later today. Well part of it anyway. It will be short compared to this but will have more in it.. If that makes sense.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: The Journey Home  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
11:34 hrs  
  
Somewhere in the Mojave Desert....  
  
Buttercup gripped tightly to the seat as the Hammer hit another high sand dune. The tires spewed sand out behind the vehicle creating a huge dust cloud as Leigh did her best to maneuver through the soldiers. Buttercup moved to the back when they began to near the final Yheti. The plan was for Leigh to drive as close as possible without hitting it and being able to get away from the tank's guns. Buttercup readied herself as the Hammer closed in on the Yheti's side. When the two vehicles were parallel she jumped landing hard on her side near the hatch into the hull. She pulled her custom Desert Eagle from the holster and ripped the hatch open. The drivers turned in surprise. One mad an attempt to pull a rifle off a rack but Buttercup fired splattering his brains on the console behind him. Three more quick shots put the rest of the Yheti's crew down. She hopped down and sealed the hatch inside. The cockpit smelled of blood and grease so she worked quickly. She pulled the body of the gunner from his seat and sat down. She grabbed the controls and searched quickly for any nearby Clensing soldiers. A few were moving over the hill so she opened fire and sprayed the white sand with red. She fumbled through materials and found a radio with a multi-channel function. She switched it to her CP's frequency and tried to raise them.  
  
"Come in Mesa 1 this is Jade Flyer over."  
  
A mess of static returned so she adjusted the frequency slightly and tried again. This time there was a response. Just not to her.  
  
"Emergency! Repeat Emergency! BlueJay in coming Vector G-7804. All available units fall back to Command Post Mesa! Repe..."  
  
Static burst through the radio stinging Buttercup's ears. She cursed the Clensing and moved to the radar and checked the area. Sure enough four blips were moving fast in her direction. She slammed her fist down and moved to the gunners seat again.  
  
"Shit! Those bastards must have reported me firing on their troops!"  
  
She turned the turret in the direction of the oncoming fighters and let all of the chain guns fire. Bullets tore through the air in an endless volley. Three of the BlueJays managed to dodge it but the forth was torn completely in half and exploded in mid air send debris flying in every direction. Buttercup heard the barrels register a hollow clicking noise signaling they had spent their ammunition. She scrambled towards the exit as a red light went off warning of an incoming missile. She climbed the ladder and slammed her shoulder against the hatch. It flew open with a clang and she pulled herself out and leapt off the side of the Yheti. She rolled on the ground and got to her feet and sprinted. A sudden force through her sprawling to the ground as a volley of missiles collided with the Yheti. Buttercup turned to see the burning wreckage of the Yheti and stood to run when a few Clensing soldiers crested the hill and opened fire in her direction. She ran as fast as she could back towards the pillar of smoke in the distance. She heard the sound of the BlueJays turning to follow her. She repeated in her head the various commands she would give when she got back to her men and told herself she would survive this. Although in the back of her mind she had a horrible feeling that she was going to die before she got there.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
11:40 hrs  
  
The Hive, Somewhere near the Washington Ruins  
  
The smell of sweat and blood was comforting to the entire Sand Ranger Company. Unless on the battlefield the only place they felt at home was in the underground training facility designed specifically for them. Outfitted with various forms of weight equipment and a fully operational weapons course, they could spend all day honing the skills they had built over the ten years of boot camp it took to even be considered for the Rangers. There was a reason the group was so tough to get into. Over the forty-two years action the Rangers had seen there had only been three casualties. The Rangers were the best of the best. They were only called in when the situation became too hairy for a normal battalion to handle. This is why the gym was always busy.  
  
Inside the locker room a young man sat staring at a blue locker. Water dripped from his jet-black hair and his green eyes seemed unfocused. He was extremely well built; his muscular body was covered with scars from years of fighting. He stood suddenly and opened his locked quickly. He stopped when a picture on the door caught his eye. It was of him as a boy wrestling with Buttercup as a young girl. His eyes softened as memories flooded him. He was almost caught off guard but quickly caught himself. He pulled it off the side of the locked and thrust it into the back. Sick with himself that the past would make him emotional. He pulled a faded set of tan combat fatigues from the rack. Stenciled neatly on the left pocket was the name "Butch." he slipped into them quickly and pulled a worn black beret off the top shelf and put in on. He checked himself in the mirror and was again overcome with memories of his days with Buttercup. He threw the beret back into the locked and slammed it shut. He locked it and pressed his forehead against the cool steel. Just then sudden movement behind him made him turn. He was caught off guard as a pair of arms wrapped around his neck and held him in a headlock. He struggled and tried to break free of his attacker. Butch reached with both hands and pried the arms away from his neck and hurled whoever had attacked him into the other set of lockers. A young man with bright yellow hair and shimmering blue eyes stood and wiped himself off. A huge grin crossed his face and he stepped over the bench and slugged Butch in the arm.  
  
"Heya bro! Whatcha doin?"  
  
Butch sighed and shoved the man away and began to walk out of the locker room. The man ran to catch up with him.  
  
"Come on Butch I was only playin. You know in a real fight I could whoop your bony ass any day of the week."  
  
Butch turned and laughed. He took a menacing step towards the man who in turn took a step back.  
  
"So Boomer you really think you could take me in a real fight huh?"  
  
Boomer laughed and poked Butch in the chest hard.  
  
"You know it. You couldn't handle me no matter what. Even if you cheated."  
  
Butch laughed and playfully shoved Boomer back.  
  
"Well let's take it to the ring."  
  
The boxing ring in the Ranger gym is really a small squared off area of sand. Long dried stains of blood covered the sand and held much of it together in sickening clumps. One of the deaths in the Rangers history had occurred in that very ring. So when the rest of the Rangers noticed Boomer and Butch stepping into it and removing their shirts and shoes they knew a good fight was about to start. They all dropped what they were doing and moved over to the ring. Boomer stood fully erect and cracked his neck. Butch stretched and closed his eyes for a full five seconds before opening them. Someone rang a bell out of habit and the two soldiers rushed each other. Butch slammed Boomers neck back with an uppercut and swiped his legs out from under him. Rangers began to throw out various bets against who would win. Most favored Butch as the winner.  
  
After hitting the ground Boomer felt Butch's elbow slam against his stomach. The wind left his lungs but he focused on something other than the pain. He spun his legs using a break dancing move he had learned to make Butch back off. He hopped to his feet and roundhouse kicked Butch square in the jaw. Butch stumbled to the side of the ring where he was tossed back to the cent by a group of Rangers. He was clutching his mouth and blood was leaking through his finger. But he let go and rushed Boomer suddenly and slammed his fist into his forehead. Boomer hit the ground and slid backwards. He rolled onto his stomach and struggled up despite a pounding headache. Butch moved on him quickly and got him in a headlock. He twisted ever so slightly to try and urge Boomer to tap out. But Boomer resisted the pain and managed to throw Butch and himself backwards so he landed on top of Butch. Boomer rolled away and stood. He brought his foot down hard into Butch's stomach. Butch coughed and blood bubbled out. Boomer back away and Butch rolled onto his stomach and threw blood up. He struggled up and Boomer moved to kick him again but Butch put his hand up to stop him signaling the end of the fight. Cheers and disappointed curses moved throughout the crowd as they dispersed leaving the two fighters to tend to themselves. Boomer knelt and helped Butch to his feet who spat more blood onto the ground. He spoke wearily to Boomer.  
  
"Next time I'll break your arm you squeaky little bastard."  
  
The two laughed hard which caused Butch to wince in pain. They had just made it to the locker room when the loudspeaker came to life.  
  
"Attention all Rangers. Suit up and move to Dock 2V. This is not a drill. Repeat. All Rangers are to suit up and head to Dock 2V."  
  
Weights and rifles clanged to the ground as Rangers moved from all over to the locker room. Butch and Boomer were two of the first to be completely suited up despite their recent fight. They waited patiently for the rest of the group and together the twenty-five Rangers piled into the elevator that took them to the Docks.  
  
After the elevator landed they ran full speed down the hall to dock 2V. Men and women in the hallway scattered when the fully equipped soldiers came into view. When they arrived Blossom was standing in front of a small convoy of two Hammers and a modified APC. They all saluted her and she returned it.  
  
"Rangers. The 43rd Battalion has come under heavy fire from a Clensing front unit and is suffering heavy losses. I'm sending you in to clean up the mess and bring them all home. This is to be done as swiftly as possible. Do you understand?"  
  
The entire group responded together as one booming voice.  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
Blossom eyed them slowly until her eyes fell upon Boomer and Butch who both nodded slightly to her.  
  
"Godspeed to you all."  
  
She saluted them and they returned it before she stepped off the platform. Butch stood up onto the platform and began barking out orders.  
  
"Groups 1 and 4 take the Hammers and drive point and defense for the APC. 2 and 3 ride with me inside the APC. Let's move Rangers!"  
  
The Rangers piled into the vehicles and the convoy began moving. They would have to make a ten-minute trip to a drop ship that would be able to move them to the Mojave Desert within five more minutes. Butch feared that the 43rd wouldn't hold out much longer. He didn't know how he knew. But something told him that Buttercup was in more danger than he could have ever feared.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
11:49 hrs  
  
Somewhere over the Amazon Jungle  
  
The stealth helicopter made almost no sound as it skimmed the canopy of the thick jungle trees. Inside the cargo bay a lone man say silently staring at the floor. He was in his early twenties and his dark red hair was messed slightly. His dark red eyes stared blankly at the floor as he collected his thoughts. He closed his eyes and prayed silently to himself. A light flashed inside the cargo bay causing him to look up. The bay had become filled with a dim greenish glow. A voice broke over the COM system for a moment as well.  
  
"ETA to drop zone is two minutes."  
  
The man stood and checked his gear quickly before moving to the bay doors. He closed his eyes as a buzzer went off and the interior of the cargo bay became a dull red. The doors opened and he closed his eyes again and spoke to himself.  
  
"Okay Brick. Time to show those Clensing bastards what one man can do."  
  
When the doors were fully opened Brick counted to three before throwing himself out of the helicopter. He allowed himself to fall a short distance before opening his chute. It jerked him upwards suddenly and slowed his descent only enough to prevent a major injury upon entering the canopy. Before hitting the ground the chute managed to catch itself on a collection of branches. He cursed and cut himself free before climbing upwards to free the chute. After cutting it loose he stuffed it into his pack and wedged the pack into a hole in the tree. He dropped silently to the ground and moved into the underbrush when he heard voices coming his direction.  
  
"This is the area the sensors detected a canopy disturbance."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. It was probably a god damned monkey again."  
  
"Heh heh. Those crazy fuckin' monkeys."  
  
Brick tensed as the footsteps came to his position and stopped. The two men were talking to low for Brick to hear but he knew they were moving on when they began walking again. Brick unsheathed a combat knife and jumped out of the bushes. He rammed the knife into one of the men's throat. Blood spurted out in a spray of red and the second man turned in surprise. Brick wasted no time and jumped kick the man in the chin. He sprawled backwards and Brick snapped his neck quickly. He dragged both of the bodies into the bushes and stripped the man with the broken neck of his clothes. He stripped the other guard of his gear and cleaned his knife on the mans shirt. Brick then emerged onto the path again dressed as a Clensing patrol guard.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
11:55 hrs  
  
The Planet of Kuria  
  
Kurzish watched in silence as the young man they had rescued from the desert earlier that day slammed his fist repeatedly into a hanging metal punching bag. His knuckles were bleeding from the punishment but the man seemed to feel no pain whatsoever. Kurzish finally told him to stop when the bag began to crack. He walked over to the bag and inspected it silently before speaking.  
  
"I've never seen a human fight like you do."  
  
The man smiled accepting the compliment. Kurzish turned to Grat who snapped at attention when finally noticed.  
  
"What do you think we should call him before he regains his memory Grat?"  
  
Grat thought for a moment and then beamed with an idea.  
  
"We should name him Fuse."  
  
The man grinned and Kurzish smiled.  
  
"Fuse it is then."  
  
Fuse rubbed his knuckles and slammed his fist into the bag one last time. An alarm went off suddenly causing them all to look around in surprise. Something blared over a loudspeaker in a language Fuse didn't understand. Kurzish turned and ran into the compound followed by several different species of creatures. Fuse followed close behind still wondering what was going on. They entered a vast room filled with different weapons and vehicles. Creatures were strapping on weapons and clumsy looking pieces of armor. Kurzish had a large harness strapped to his shoulders and midsection. An extremely large caliber chain gun was fitted into the harness and Kurzish turned to Fuse.  
  
"Find a weapon that suits you and prepare for battle. The Clensing forces are nearing out base!"  
  
Fuse had no idea who the Clensing were but understood the word battle. He turned and searched randomly through weapons for something that he had some memory of using. He was about to give up when a small bird creature removed a satchel of grenades and a box of ammo to reveal a pair of twin blades. He knelt and picked them up and instantly memories washed over him.  
  
The smells of the forest filled Fuse's nostrils as he crouched behind an overturned log. A few soldiers in light green combat uniforms stood smoking cigarettes near a green Hammer. Fuse closed his eyes and unconsciously traced his finger along the edge of the curves blades attached to his wrists. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes slowly. He stood and sprinted towards the soldiers. He front flipped elegantly into in the middle of them and crouched. They stumbled back in surprise. Fuse slashed upwards at the closest guard. A thin line opened in his lower midsection and his intestines spilled out as he collapsed to the ground. Fuse spiraled upwards at the next guard and opened a huge gash in the mans chest and throat. Blood poured out as he crumpled to the ground in a heap. Fuse turned to see the last man trying to start the Hammer. Fuse walked slowly towards the vehicle until it started. The man driving tried to peel away but Fuse ran at full speed and leapt so he landed on the top of the Hammer. He pulled back his arm and rammed the blade through the top of the Hammer. A blood-curdling scream signaled he had connected. Blood sprayed inside the cabin painting the windows red. Fuse crouched again and looked up to see the Hammer headed straight for an overturned log. He jumped and back flipped in the air and landed calmly on his feet. He stood and turned to walk away as the Hammer flipped over the log and tore open its fuel tank. A spark from exposed electrical equipment hit the spilling fuel and the Hammer exploded furiously sending a pillar of smoke high into the air.  
  
Sweat dripped from Fuse's forehead as he stood clutching the strap to the blades. He stumbled backwards. What had he been in his past life? How could he have done something that horrible and enjoyed it? Fuse crawled backwards so he was against the wall. He clutched his head in his hands as emotions washed over him repeatedly. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath allowing it all to pass. He stood and spoke to himself quietly.  
  
"No matter who I was then. What matters is now."  
  
He grabbed the blades and strapped them to both of his wrists. Somewhat disgusted that he was so familiar with the weapons he knew how to adjust them to fit his forearms. He slid the blades against each other and grabbed a lightweight combat vest and strapped it on. He searched for another weapons and found a combat shotgun. He slid it into the holster on the back of the vest and filled his pockets with shells. He turned and ran out of the building after Kurzish and the others.  
  
Outside the sun was beating down on them. Fuse began to sweat somewhat but remained as motionless as Kurzish as the two watched the ridge silently. After a few moments of waiting a bright flash erupted from the ridge and several streaks of white smoke spiraled in their direction. Kurzish's eyes widened and he stood and yelled to everyone crouched behind the wall.  
  
"MOVE NOW!"  
  
Creatures scattered everywhere as a massive volley of missiles collided with the ground. Debris flew everywhere and secondary explosions peppered the base as small fires burst out in various areas. Fuse stood and searched frantically for Kurzish. He found him trapped under a chunk of rock. He knelt and checked Kurzish for injuries. He had none. He gripped the rock and strained to lift it. He managed to move it enough for Kurzish to slide out. Kurzish shook dust and rock off of his body and thanked Fuse.  
  
"Fuse take point over there and work your way over to that hanger. Enter the code 32451 in the panel. It will take you to an underground launch bay. We have a single SkyHopper. Use it to get back to Earth."  
  
"But what about you guys and the base?"  
  
"We can handle ourselves. Get back to Earth and tell Blossom that Kuria is under Code 7."  
  
Fuse made several mental notes and then realized something.  
  
"I don't know if I can pilot a fighter."  
  
"You don't have too. Just use the autopilot. It has the coordinates already set in."  
  
Fuse turned and sprinted away from Kurzish. Grat ran up next to him and looked at Fuse and then at Kurzish again.  
  
"He doesn't know what Code 7 means does he?"  
  
"No. But he will remember when he gets home."  
  
"Should I prep the self-destruct mechanism?"  
  
Kurzish hung his head.  
  
"No. Wait for him to leave the atmosphere."  
  
Grat nodded and cocked the rifle he was carrying. He saluted Kurzish who returned it. Grat turned and sprinted off towards a small-secluded bunker set near the back of the base.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
11:40 hrs  
  
The Hive  
  
Blossom slumped back in her chair and swirled her finger in the drink she held. She flicked it dry and sipped the cool liquid slowly. She let her head hang back on the chair and stared blankly at the ceiling. Her eyes became heavy and she allowed herself to slip into a gentle sleep.  
  
Blossom awoke with a start to the sound of her door opening. She sat up too quickly and her drink slipped from her hand. But her concern was the figure shadowed by the bright light in the doorway. She tried to stand but something seemed to familiar for fear. The figure stepped in and the door closed behind it. She clicked the desk lamp on and soft light illuminated the room. Standing across from her was a young man around her age. His dark brown eyes gleamed in the shadowy room and his black hair was messed up and gave him the appearance of an innocent child. Blossom could contain herself she stood slowly and looked deep in his eyes.  
  
"R…. Ray? Is it really you?"  
  
He smiled sweetly and stood straight. He saluted her but Blossom almost didn't notice. She moved quickly around the desk and wrapped her arms around him tightly. She gripped the back of his shirt and held on as if her life depended on it. She couldn't hold back the tears anymore and shouted at him while buried into his chest.  
  
"Where in the hell have you been!? I've been so scared! I thought you were dead!"  
  
His arms wrapped around her slowly and held her. After a few moments her tears stopped and she backed away slightly. He smiled warmly again and set his hands on her shoulders. He ran his hand along her cheek and spoke softly.  
  
"Blossom I'm sorry I've been away for so long. But I promise I'll be home soon. I miss you so much."  
  
He leaned towards her and kissed her softly. This provoked more tears. He stood straight and saluted her again. She returned it weakly as he turned and left her standing there staring at nothing.  
  
The sudden blaring sounds of the alarm system jolted Blossom to her feet. She used the desk to steady herself and the realization set in that what had just happened was a dream. She wanted to cry but there were more important matters at hand. She ran for the door and yanked it open to see her entire staff moving around quickly and putting in calls for support troops. She looked around confused and found her lieutenant.  
  
"Hale!? What in the hell is going on?"  
  
Hale turned from a scanner with a horrified look on his face.  
  
"It's the Clensing Ma'am! There is a massive force moving in this direction!"  
  
"God damn them!"  
  
Blossom slammed her fist on the table. It all made sense. Those scheming bastards had waited for the Rangers to be sent out and had been waiting to take the base while it was unguarded.  
  
"Hale. Get the Shiner on the horn. Tell them to send some helicopters. They should be out at port."  
  
"Negative General. The Shiner left about an hour ago to support the Convey."  
  
"Well what do we have then!?"  
  
"About two hundred troops and three Jackknifes. Our main sentry guns are mostly under repair. Only four of the ten are operational."  
  
Blossom blindly searched for the wall to steady herself. Was this it? Would the Clensing take them now because she had been so quick to send out all of her reserves? No. She stood up straighter and focused.  
  
"Hale, tell the ground crew to prep the Shell. Load it with everything available. They have twenty minutes to outfit it with every loose weapon we have. Get those troops ready and divide them up. I want the toughest squad protecting the front and the others watching the sides. Move those Jackknifes where they can eliminated any air threats of Yhetis that come into play."  
  
Hale worked quickly barking secondary orders to others as he made his own calls. Blossom turned and moved down the hallway to the equipment room. A numeric keypad was next to the door and she punched in several numbers. Upon entered she walked over to a large safe and punched in another code which revealed a strange looking lock. She pulled a necklace out of her shirt and placed the rose into the shaped code panel. The door to the safe unlocked and opened. She dug in it and pulled out several boxes of equipment. She grabbed a handheld radio and called for some assistance. Two soldiers ran in and saluted her quickly.  
  
"Get these boxes down to the Shell's loading dock. Find someone else to distribute these weapons to the rest of staff. Everyone fights to protect the Hive."  
  
The two soldiers acknowledged her orders and set to work. She grabbed a combat vest and an assault rifle. She also grabbed a sniper pack and scope and strapped it to the vest. She loaded several clips into the vest's pouches and ran out of the room. She still had to prep one last item before she could join the troops outside.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
12:00 hrs  
  
Somewhere in the Amazon Jungle  
  
Brick walked up to the tollgate calmly. He swiped a card through a reader and the guard in the booth nodded after verifying his codes. Brick entered the Clensing base as if he had been there a hundred times. He walk towards his goal, the weapons shed. He was halfway there when a higher-ranking officer stopped him.  
  
"What the hell are you doing out of your post grunt!?"  
  
Brick swallowed. He hadn't anticipated speaking to anyone. His instincts kicked in and responded.  
  
"Sir! I was merely making my way to the Munitions Department per request of the current on-duty CO."  
  
The sergeant raised an eyebrow and cracked a smile.  
  
"Well you can just tell Peters that I borrowed you for a while. Come with me soldier."  
  
Brick's mind began to race. He thought quickly to himself.  
  
"Shit! I gotta ditch this guy quick!"  
  
The sergeant led Brick to the other side of the compound and dumped him in a communications shed. He stood there explaining what to do but Brick wasn't listening. He was waiting for the opportunity to put this dick head sergeant out of his misery. His chance came when he turned around to find a list of frequencies. Brick sprung immediately and grabbed the sergeant into a headlock. He tried to cry out but Brick cracked his windpipe and choke him to death silently. He quickly swapped insignias and dusted himself off. He made copies of any valuable information in the communications shed. He stepped out and adjusted the sergeant's beret. It looked like his luck had increased. With sergeant insignia no one would stop him from getting to the weapons shed. He turned and began to make his way back to the other side of the compound.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
11:46 hrs  
  
Somewhere in the Mojave Desert  
  
Buttercup leapt over a rolled Hammer and scrambled behind it as the BlueJay's made another pass. Bullets pinged off the Hammer's armor and Buttercup held her ears to drown out the roar of the engines. She stood and sprinted hard towards the sound of rifle fire. She vaulted over a sandbag wall and landed right in the middle of a mortar compound belonging to the Clensing. The surprised soldiers turned and one attempted to draw his handgun. Buttercup roundhouse kicked him in the jaw and sent him spinning into the box of shells on the ground. The other two rushed her and she drew her Desert Eagle and emptied the clip into both of them. Blood sprayed onto the ground and the soldiers crumpled to the ground. She turned and moved to the wounded soldier on the ground. She picked up his handgun and placed it to his temple. He tried to plead for his life but she turned away and pulled the trigger. The ground was painted red with brains and blood as he went completely limp. She tossed the handgun away and reloaded her Desert Eagle. She turned to the mortar and picked up a pair of binoculars. Looking through them she spotted her troops pinned down by other mortar units. She grabbed the mortar and loaded it and fired at one of the nearer bunkers. Screams came from it as the explosion killed the soldiers manning the bunker. She grinned but her smile faded quickly as the sound of plane engines roared in the distance. She turned just in time to see the BlueJays rocket overhead and head towards her troops.  
  
"SHIT!"  
  
She jumped out of the bunker and sprinted as fast as she could towards her men. But it was in vain; the BlueJay's spilled a payload of bombs on the ranks of soldiers taking cover from the mortar fire. Buttercup screamed in horror as fire lit up the secure bunker. She fell to her knees and held the sides of her head trying to drown out the screams of the dying men and women. She stared blankly at the burning strip of land. Her soldiers, her family, all gone in an instant. She cursed loudly and slammed her fist into the sand. She just wanted to curl up into a ball and die. It should have been her. It should have been her to take the hit. As her mind tumbled over and over the sound of an approaching dropship was lost beneath her sorrow.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
11:46 hrs  
  
Just over the Mojave Desert  
  
The dropship was cramped with the two hammers and the APC. Butch was chewing nervously on the end of an unlit cigarette. He couldn't get his mind off of what he might see. Hundred dead, maybe a thousand if the whole battalion was wiped out. He could only pray that Buttercup had someone survived. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Boomer nudged him with his rifle.  
  
"You okay bro?"  
  
"What? Yeah, yeah I'm fine."  
  
Boomer looked into his eyes and knew he was lying. He knew perfectly well that Butch was nervous about seeing Buttercup again.  
  
"I'm sure she's okay man."  
  
Butch looked up at Boomer and then back at the floor. He didn't know he was so easy to read. But it didn't matter either way. He had to prepare himself mentally for fighting. Otherwise the Clensing would make short work of him and he wouldn't be able to see Buttercup either way.  
  
"Drop in four minutes. Riders begin prep for landing."  
  
Boomed stood quickly and slapped Butch on the shoulder.  
  
"That's bro. Let's go."  
  
Butch stood and followed Boomer to the APC. They broke and walked to opposite sides and unlatched a section of the armor. They each rolled a Buzzer out in unison. Boomer fitted a helmet onto his head and slid into the cockpit of the Buzzer. He flicked several switches and the canopy slid quickly over his head and darkened creating a digital HUD. He closed his eyes and prepared for the sudden rush he was about to receive. A computerized voice broke through his helmet.  
  
"Prepare for drop in 3... 2... 1..."  
  
The bike suddenly shot backwards and the familiar empty feeling filled his gut. He slammed a lever forward and the bike's wheels retraced and a pair of wings slid out quickly. The back folded open and a small jet engine slid out. Boomer slammed the throttle forward and the bike slowed its descent. Boomer turned a black knob and a small infrared box appeared just below the center of his view. He clicked on his radio.  
  
"Butch I'm getting massive heat readings. I think there might have been an airstrike."  
  
Boomer waited and no answer. He tried his message again and again no one answered. Boomer shrugged it off and landed his bike. He pulled the lever back and the bikes wheels returned. He flipped a switch and the canopy slid back. He sat up and looked around. His eyes widened when he saw the massive fire and the burning Command Post. He turned on his radio again.  
  
"Butch! Come in! Repeat hostile forces are still in the area! Let's pulled back and wait for the rest of the squad!"  
  
There was no answer but the sudden shockwave of a massive explosion knocked him off of the bike. He looked up to see a BlueJay spiral over his head. It crashed heavily into the ground and multiple secondary explosions went off. Boomer scrambled back to his bike and started it up. Two more BlueJay's sped over head chasing a Buzzer at high speed.  
  
"Shit Butch! You crazy son of a bitch!"  
  
Boomer slid the canopy back and started up his engines. He took off and brought the Buzzer to its's highest altitude. He turned on the missile pods and activated his target matrix. Three shapes appeared and he targeted the large two. He waited for the rotating triangles to lock onto the BlueJays.  
  
"Come on... Come on... Gotcha!"  
  
He pulled the trigger and eighty small missiles launched from the pods. They streaked along in the sky leaving a trail of white smoke. They slammed into the back of the BlueJays and the twin planes exploded in mid air sending debris everywhere. A red light went off in the cockpit and Boomer killed his jet engines. He let the Buzzer fall and at the last minute turned on the hover pods slowing the descent considerably. He slammed the lever forward and the wheels bit into the sand before sending the bike fishtailing into a sand dune. Boomer released the canopy and crawled out of the bike dizzy. He removed his helmet and fell to his hands and knees breathing heavily. The sounds of rifles clicking caused him to look up. Several Clensing soldiers stood pointing rifles at his head. He tried to raise his hands in surrender but one of them kicked him in the ribs.  
  
"Stay still! If you even twitch we'll blow you to hell!"  
  
Boom did as he told and slowed his breathing to prevent him from moving further. He heard them whisper and closed his eyes and cursed himself for not staying on guard. Suddenly a rifle went off and Boomer cringed expecting to feel pain. Instead he heard the soldiers scream and bodies drop to the ground. He opened one eye and looked up to see someone standing over him reaching down to help him up. He stood to see Buttercup grinning, her green eyes shimmering due to the suns light. He stood straighter and saluted.  
  
"Commander! Ranger 442 reporting for on mission duty!"  
  
Buttercup laughed.  
  
"Put your damn hand down Boomer."  
  
She messed up his hair and he laughed. He eyed her over for the first time. She was covered in blood and sand and her face was slightly blackened from smoke and dirt. Her black hair was stuck to portions of her face from sweat and blood. He uniform was torn in several places and the sleeves had been completely removed.  
  
"What uh.. Happened?"  
  
Buttercup's eyes lost the happiness and she looked to the ground.  
  
"We were ambushed by a heavy force. Most of my unit was lost in an airstrike from the BlueJay's you and whoever else was with you eliminated. The Jackknifes never made it in time to help. I've been scouting around with a team trying to pick off what remains of their ground forces. But...."  
  
She looked off into the distance and Boomer reached out and touched her shoulder. She looked at him with sad eyes and then suddenly became eager.  
  
"So... Is Butch here too?"  
  
Boomer suddenly remembered he hadn't seen what had happened to Butch. He jogged over to his helmet and pulled the radio out of it and spoke into it.  
  
"Butch come in. Are you there?"  
  
Buttercup joined him to listen in. Butch's voice came through.  
  
"Copy Boomer. I'm here."  
  
"All right you made it! Where are you?"  
  
"Right behind you stupid."  
  
Boomer spun to see Butch standing smiling holding a radio. Buttercup turned and saw him. The two locked eyes for a moment and she smiled.  
  
"Greetings Commander."  
  
Buttercup dropped the rifle and ran to him and almost tackled him as she wrapped her arms around him tightly. He hugged her back and she released him and stepped back.  
  
"It's been a long time Butch."  
  
"Yeah it has."  
  
Boomer walked over and slapped his hands on both their shoulders.  
  
"Well now that we're all back together and happy. Let's report to your CO and give him the low down on what happened."  
  
Buttercup nodded and turned to watch the drop ship land in the center of relatively cleared area. As they were about to walk towards the dropship a line of Jackknifes rolled up near them and a man dressed in a gray uniform leapt out and ran at Buttercup. He saluted her quickly and spoke.  
  
"Commander Buttercup! We have order to return to The Hive to assist in the base!"  
  
"Assist it from what?"  
  
"They've come under attack Ma'am. A large force is closing in on them quickly."  
  
Buttercup, Butch, and Boomer looked at each other in horror and ran towards the dropship to alert the Pilot.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
12:19 hrs  
  
Somewhere in an uncharted section of space  
  
Bubbles stood in a slightly wrinkled dress uniform she had kept stowed in the back of her SkyHopper's cargo hold. The rest of her squad stood rigid behind her as a man dressed in a black robe reviewing a computer. He finally looked up at Bubbles and spoke.  
  
"You are all from the Earth System are you not?"  
  
"That is correct sir."  
  
He cocked an eyebrow and Bubbles and stood. He put his hands behind his back as he walked towards her and looked her in the eyes.  
  
"You are far from your home do you know that?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Light jumping is a new technology for your people is that correct?"  
  
"Yes sir. It was placed into your fighters to be tested. However we had no idea it would make such a jump."  
  
The man turned and walked over to a man dressed in a technician's uniform. They spoke quietly and the man turned again.  
  
"I have just received word that your ships have been outfitted with a more accurate plotting system for you light jump systems. We have also taken the liberty to upgrade your weapons systems to assist in your fight against the Clensing."  
  
Bubbles looked at him surprised. She had no idea he knew who the Clensing were.  
  
"Sir. Permission to speak freely."  
  
"Granted."  
  
"How is it you know of the Clensing?"  
  
The man laughed and walked back over to her.  
  
"You mean your people don't know? The Clensing is a plague spreading rapidly throughout the universe. It didn't start on Earth."  
  
Bubbles' eyes widened.  
  
"You mean even if we eliminate the Clensing on our planet they could return?"  
  
"And most likely they will. However we will supply you with the means to prevent this if you ever do succeed. The people of Kian have assisted many against this threat. Earth is a powerful force we wish to keep alive if we can. Which is why we agreed to help you."  
  
Bubbles couldn't find the words to express her gratitude. The people of Kian had given them weapons that could turn the tide of the war on Earth. But what he had said about the Clensing existing everywhere in the universe troubled her.  
  
"Sir, how can the people of Earth assist you?"  
  
The man laughed.  
  
"We have needed no assistance from the beginning. The Clensing were a product of our culture. They're weapons are pre-versions of our own. We can handle them. It's the less advanced worlds that need help."  
  
A man dressed in blue entered quickly and whispered something into the robed man. His face became disgusted. He turned to Bubbles and spoke quickly.  
  
"I have just received word a Clensing Fleet is on its way. We have provided you with what we could. You must leave now if you want to proceed back to your system without difficulty."  
  
Bubbles saluted him and the rest of her squad did the same. They all turned in unison and proceeded to the space dock. Upon entering several technicians began briefing them on the upgrades they had received. A man handed Bubbles a data pad filled with all the technical data needed to reproduce the weapons and build more powerful ships. He also gave her a disk with the coordinates to a military facility near their system that could provide them with more equipment and materials if needed. Bubbles didn't know how to repay the help she had received so she did as she had been ordered and prepped her SkyHopper for flight.  
  
Finally after what seemed like an hour of waiting Bubbles exited the space dock into space and reviewed the instructions of Light Jumping. She entered the coordinates for the Earth System just as a blinding flash of light erupted just ahead of them. A voice broke over the radio. It was Polas.  
  
"Bubbles! Veer off to the left and jump out of system before they get a lock on you and send a fleet after you!"  
  
"Roger Polas. We thank you again for you assistance."  
  
"Get home safely Captain."  
  
Bubbles saluted him even though she couldn't see him and activated the jump engines. White light encircled the cockpit and she was shoved heavily into against her seat as she entered a blue wormhole. She did a check on the radar and made sure all of her squad had followed. When she had confirmed everyone had followed she closed her eyes and it finally set in. She was going home at last.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
12:03 hrs  
  
The planet Kuria  
  
Fuse ducked into a doorway as the open door splintered as bullets slammed into it. He rolled and jumped up slamming his blades into the stone ceiling. He held himself up against the top of the doorway and waiting. Moments later three lizard monsters ran in and strafed the room with their weapons. He waited for them to reload and dropped slamming his blades into the creature below him. It howled in pain and blood spray out. Fuse spun and decapitated the lizard to his left. The final creatures turned to flee but Fuse unholstered his shotgun and fired into the lizards back splattering its innards along the wall. Fuse turned and jogged down the hall searching for the entrance to the underground hangar Kurzish had spoke of. The wall next to him exploded in a fury of debris as more lizards fired on him. He dove and slid along the ground towards them. He spun upwards and cut on of the creatures in half. He kicked the other repeatedly against the wall before ramming the blade into its neck. He turned and ran towards a door in the back. He dove into it with his shoulder and bullets flew over his head as he hit the ground. He pulled out his shotgun and emptied it into the four lizards in the room. It clicked empty and he slammed a new clip into it and cocked it. He stood and surveyed the bodies. His mind was swirling with familiar feelings. Adrenaline and the thrill of killing was driving him. The fact he was enjoying everything disgusted him to an extent. He shrugged off his through and kicked another door open. He smirked when he saw it was a spiral staircase leading down. He sprinted down it as fast as he could and came to a huge metal door. He searched for the keypad and entered the code Kurzish had given him. The door opened and a single fight plane sat alone. He ignored it for the time being and opened the canopy doors for the hangar. Sand slid in through the widened crack in the ceiling and the sounds of explosions and things dying came through the opening. He rushed to the fighter and took several moments to figure out how to open it and sat down. The plane initiated an immediate launch sequence as he strapped himself in. The engines roared to life and the fighter shot out of the hanger. Bullets ricocheted off the armor as it left the atmosphere. Fuse let himself sink back into the seat and his eyes became heavy as the computer prepared him for a light jump back to the Earth System. In his weary state his subconscious took over and he spoke softly to no one.  
  
"I'm coming home Blossom....."  
  
He fell into a deep sleep as white light covered the ships hull. He was asleep before he could notice the massive explosion on the surface of Kuria.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
End of Chapter 2, Make Ready for Betrayal. 


	4. Chapter 3: Betrayal

The first teaser of Chapter 3 (I'm a scheming little bastard huh?) so don't expect much. The only real reason for posting such a small amount is to push the story to the top of the list so people know it's been updated. Well enjoy this bit. Oh and prepare yourself for quite a few surprises.  
  
(Note: I'm considering removing the timestamps completely because I feel too restricted with them. I'll see what happens.)  
  
Chapter 3: Betrayal  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
Somewhere in Phaze Space….  
  
Bubbles' eyes opened slowly as the computer set off the waking system. Small vibrations in the back of her seat resonated softly against her bare back and musical chimes went off in her headset. She yawned and stretched arching her back. She blinked and pulled her shirt off the floor and slipped back into it and buttoned up her flight suit. She opened a com channel and checked on her crew.  
  
"Jennings, come in."  
  
There was a deep yawn and a male's voice returned over the com.  
  
"Jennings here. What up Captain?"  
  
"What's our heading?"  
  
"Zero-four-seven-eight. It's a straight shot home. We'll pop back into normal space in about twenty minutes near Jupiter. Then it's just another thirty or so back home."  
  
Bubbles allowed herself to smile.  
  
"Thanks Jennings, go ahead and start waking the rest of the squad."  
  
"Roger that."  
  
Bubbles clicked off the com and pulled her datapad out of her pocket and loaded up a game of Tetris. She smiled as the knowledge she was final headed home slipped into her mind again.  
  
"Things are finally going my way."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
The Hive  
  
Blossom placed her against the retinal scanner quickl and stirred impatiently as the computer verified all of her access to the most secured area of the Hive, the record hall. Finally the door swung open and she rushed inside. She pulled a keyboard out of its holder and her fingers flew over the keys as she requested access to the file stored within. The computer beeped as her verification was confirmed and several panels slid out of the wall. She grabbed a black case and carefully place all of the data within it and locked it. She turned to leave but stopped when she saw Leiutenant Hale standing in the doorway.  
  
"Hale? What're you doing here?"  
  
"I'm going to need those data files Blossom."  
  
Blossom looked at him confused and walked towards the exit. She had no time for jokes. As she was about to reach the door he grabbed her by the shirt collar and threw her back into the room. She skidded along the floor and he walked calmly over to her. She stood quickly and her anger flared.  
  
"I'm going to pretend that didn't happen if you get out of my way now."  
  
Hale laughed and suddenly back handed her to the ground. He unholstered a handgun and pressed it to the side of her head.  
  
"Tell me General. Do you value your life?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
Somewhere between the Hive and the Mojave Desert....  
  
Buttercup tiwrled a combat knife nervously in her hands. She couldn't help but be nervous. The Clensing had always been trying to discover the Hive. But they had never been successful. Why all of a sudden? She could only conclude one thing, someone had squealed. But why? She didn't have time to continue pondering the thought as she caught Boomer looking at her intensely. She turned and smiled at him but he remained serious. Her smile faded when she realized a small red dot on her throat. She opened her mouth to say something but her shook his head. She remained still as he suddenly rammed the butt of his rifle into Butch's head who fell down unconscious. The other Rangers in the dropship turned to confront him but he was already holding a knife to Buttercup's throat. She waved them back and they sat down and stared at him. Mixed emotions covered their faces. He backed slowly towards the cockpit and yelled at the pilots.  
  
"Land this fucking bird now!"  
  
"Are you crazy! The Hive's under attack!"  
  
Boomer didn't feel like arguing so he put a bullet in the pilots head. He turned to the co-pilot and let the gun to the talking.  
  
"R...Right landing!"  
  
The co-pilot landed the plane and Boomer ordered everyone off the plane.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------- 


End file.
